


(Cloud) On Ice

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: That's Just Life [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Auto-Immune Disease Geostigma, Final Fantasy VII Rare Pair Week, M/M, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Cloud doesn't get out to do it much but he's suprised when Barret joins him.Day 1 of FFVII Rarepair Week: Hobbies





	(Cloud) On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in the swing of writing Clarret! 
> 
> A few things: 
> 
> This is an alternate universe where ShinRa has competition and where mostly everything is the same minus the trauma of the OG!series. 
> 
> Geostigma is an autoimmune disease that affects 2 out of 5 people; it runs in biological families. 
> 
> Cloud is raising his son and his half-brothers (the Remnants) from his father's side. 
> 
> Most of AVALANCHE will show up in some capacity or other throughout both the prompt and the series as a whole. You don't need to read all of them to get the general picture but they _are_ all connected. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Cloud ties his skates, his exhale looking like dragon's breath as he stands up, wobbling for half a second before he removes his guards and glides out onto the ice. 

He doesn't get to do it in the city as often as he likes and mostly because Midgar isn't exactly known for ice skating. 

This place is tucked into the back of Sector Four, nearly bordering Five with how close it is. 

He makes a figure-8 on the ice when he hears incredibly familiar cursing. One blue eye cracks open to reveal Barret clutching the rim of the rink, looking decidedly grumpy but still on it, his toes dug firmly into the ice. 

The laughter punches out of him as he skates across the ice to skid to a halt in front of his boyfriend, asking between giggles, "Which, ehehe, one of them told you?" 

"... Zack. I asked if you had any hobbies and he mentioned you went here on Wednesdays." Barret sighs as he slowly lets go of the rim, only to clutch at it all the harder when his left skate slides out from under his foot. 

Cloud's face hurts because he's smiling so hard but it's worth it to see Barret let go and fall flat on his ass. 

"That-You're smiling! What the hell do you expect me to do except fall on my ass!" Barret grumbles even as Cloud helps him up. "Hey." 

"Why were you asking after my hobbies?" Cloud questions even as he starts to skate backwards while holding onto his boyfriend's hands, one metal and the other flesh. 

"I, uh, wanted to surprise you." Barret chews at his bottom lip and looks at Cloud with a hopeful expression. "I got off early from that shitty ShinRa meeting and wanted to see you." 

Cloud's heart threatens to grow three sizes with how Barret is treating him; kisses, flowers, sincere dates and now this, all in the span of five months. 

And to think—Cloud had started it off with a semi-informative rant about his autoimmune disease. 

"That's really sweet of you," Cloud says, letting go of Barret's prosthetic to tug on his left hand and lead him in a circle. "Not everyone wants to talk with Zack." 

"He's alright." Barret carefully shrugs as he concentrates on putting one foot in front of the other on the ice. 

"He's also six foot three, almost two-sixty and a wall of pure muscle. Half of my exes couldn't get past meeting him and none of them ever initiated a conversation with my best friend to ask where I was." Cloud points out dryly. 

"I ever tell you that I'm with Zack on punching them?" comes the disgruntled reply. 

Cloud stops to spin around and kiss Barret within an inch of his life. "Y'know, soon my hobbies are going to consist of my bike, this and kissing you if you keep being so damn wonderful." 

"Then I consider myself one lucky sonofabitch." 

Cloud almost tackles Barret on the ice from the force of his hug.

* * *

Their feet are tangled under the table, both of them people-watching as they sip truly terrible vending-machine hot chocolate. 

"I gotta get back, Spikey, but..." 

"Hmm?" Cloud prods at Barret's calf when his boyfriend pauses. 

"Can we do this again?" Metal flashes in the artificial light as Barret uses his prosthetic to wave at the interior of the rink. 

Cloud smiles behind the rim of his cup as he answers, "... Yeah. I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
